Murdoch in Toyland
"Murdoch in Toyland" is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the sixty-first episode of the series. It first aired on May 8, 2012 (UK). Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the apparent kidnapping of a child, Veronica Bowden, where a talking doll is left in her bed. When he winds up the toy, it mentions Murdoch by name and asks if he wants to play. Murdoch traces the doll to a blonde woman living in a hotel where he surprisingly finds Veronica safe and sound. She has a doll for him that has yet another message for the detective. Dr. Julia Ogden drops in at the station unexpectedly and suggests that someone Murdoch may have previously arrested is now out for revenge. Character Revelations * A sinister revenge plot against Murdoch is set into motion by James Gillies. * George asks Brackenreid why the Detective and the Doctor, who are perfectly suited for each other can't seem to get together and that it's heartbreaking. Continuity * Dr. Ogden returns to Station House No. 4. to see how Murdoch is faring to his delight. * There is a flashback to Big Murderer on Campus. * Murdoch visit to Dr. Roberts at the asylum for help and goes under hypnosis. Historical References * References to Edison's talking dolls (recorded cylinders) throughout the episode. * Alexander Graham Bell who is visiting Toronto helps Murdoch Trivia * Durham County is mentioned, which coincidentally is a show that Hélène Joy (Julia Ogden) was in. * Marc Bendavid as Robert Perry appears in flashback. Errors * On Blackboard, it is revealed that Eunice McGinty was hanged, but she was killed by Brigitte Klein. *Robertson screws on the hinges of the police wagon door taking Gillies away. These were not yet invented in 1899, having been manufactured for the first time in 1908. *Murdoch, Brackenreid, and Crabtree dig up Julia's coffin as she has been buried alive and is rapidly running out of air. When they get the lid off the coffin in the nick of time, it is obvious that the earth on the left side of the coffin has been excavated. They would have no reason to dig the sides out as all they wanted to do is get off the lid in order to give Julia the air she needs to survive. In addition, the excavated space is too narrow for a shovel to fit. *On the list that is written up on Murdoch's chalkboard, James Gillies is labeled as 'Jailed' as opposed to 'Hanged'; This is not an error as Gillies' execution is yet to be at this time. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Paul Amos as Dr. Roberts John Tench as Alexander Graham Bell Michael Seater as James Gillies Guest Cast Sarah Manninen as Verna Bowden Kevin MacDonald as Dean Bowden Veronica Denson as Veronica Bowden Morgan Kelly as Wade Carson Katherine Barrell as Marley Rosevear Sarah Podemski as Mrs. Shoucair Uncredited Cast Gallery Murdoch_in_Toyland_Edison_Talking_Doll_02.png|The first of 5 talking dolls received by Murdoch Murdoch_in_Toyland_Veronica_before_kidnapping.png|Veronica Bowden the night before her kidnapping Murdoch_in_Toyland_Miss_Gillian_James_01.png|James Gillies as "Gillian James" interviewed by Constable Hodge Toyland-1.JPG|Reviewing the evidence Toyland-4.JPG|Dr. Ogden stops by the Station House Toyland-5.JPG|William surprised and happy to see Julia. Toyland-8.JPG|Brackenreid and Crabtree excuse themselves . . . Toyland-9.JPG|The Detective is being watched . . . Toyland-10.JPG|"It's heartbreaking . . . They've made the wrong choice!" Toyland-17.JPG|"Do take care of yourself, William." Murdoch_in_Toyland_Side_one_of_convictions_list.png|Blackboard side one of the list of convictions under Murdoch (note the error in Gillies' status)|link=Blackboard File:Murdoch_in_toyland_02.jpg|Hypnosis Murdoch_in_Toyland_Behind_the_scenes_01.png|Behind the Scenes exhuming Gillies' grave Murdoch_in_Toyland_Murdoch_finds_Gillies_01.png|Murdoch finds Gillies at the Empire Hotel Murdoch_in_Toyland_Gillies_Interrogation_Roughup_01.png|James Gillies is amused even while in custody Toyland-21.JPG|"Is this still fun? I have a right too. And a left!" Graham Bell.jpeg|Alexander Graham Bell helps Murdoch find Julia Toyland-22.JPG|"It's all right. You're with me now." Julia-I knew you'd come.png|"Even if you had to move Heaven and Earth, I knew you'd find me." Toyland-end.JPG|"Detective Murdoch, I hope you enjoyed our reunion, but I do wonder when we'll meet again." Category:Season Five Category:Season Error